Teal'c Makes Friends
by SmileyGidget
Summary: An evening with Teal'c and all the drama's that come with! Was originally going to be a Teal'c gets lost on Earth fic, but got carried in a different direction!
1. Chapter 1

**Teal'c Makes Friends**

**Summary: **Was originally going to be a short tale about what happens when Teal'c gets lost whilst exploring the Earth, but has turned into a story about Teal'c making new friends, so it's a little bit of both!**  
****Disclaimer: **Stargate isn't mine; I just like to use the stuff they came up with to my own benefit to make something interesting and exciting… hopefully. That and of course something that you enjoy too…  
**Authors note:** Thought of the funny idea of having a story with Teal'c lost on Earth somewhere!

* * *

**Chapter One **

Having just returned from an off-world mission SG-1 were now sat in the Commissary as they discussed the events of their previous mission, whilst eating their first proper-ish meal since returning. Daniel and Teal'c where sat on one side of the table whilst Sam and Jack where on the other. Daniel was eating what looked like a Chicken sandwich; Teal'c had the biggest plate out of them all, having everything from Lasagna to some red Jello. Jack only had a slice of cake on his plate and Sam was currently tucking into a glass of Blue Jello."So what did you think of that Oga guy?" Jack said as he finished a mouthful of cake.

"Ogul" Daniel corrected him. "And I thought he was alright, he knew a lot about the ruins and helped me with a lot of information" He added as he took another bite of his sandwich.

Jack just rolled his eyes. "Well he reminded me a lot of someone else I know" Jack said and glanced over at Daniel, who glared at him in response. "What? …Well he did" Was all he said and took another bite of his cake.

"Well I for one was glad of his help, who knows what could have happened if he hadn't shown up when he did" Sam joined in the conversation.

"True, glad he was there… then" Jack said. "Other than that I just found him plain annoying" He added and smiled across at Sam. Sam just shook her head in response.

"Well you think anyone with any amount of intelligence is annoying Jack, so what's new" Daniel replied and Jack quickly turned to face him.

"I do not" He argued.

"You do, O'Neill" Teal'c interjected as he then took a bite out of one of the chocolate muffins he had on his plate.

"Oh thanks for the back-up T buddy!" Jack said as he turned to face the Jaffa.

"I am only giving my opinion, O'Neill" Teal'c responded and Jack just shook his head.

"Yeah you do, sir" Carter added. "Well at least most of the time" She continued.

"Fine I guess I do… sometimes" He admitted and the others smiled. "But I don't find you annoying" He said as he turned to Sam.

"Maybe that's coz you're used to me… I remember when you first met me you did" She replied and watched him blush slightly.

"Fine I did, but it dissipated quickly" He said.

"What about me?" Daniel butted in again. "And I know that you still find me annoying" He said.

Jack turned to look at him. "Ah, well…" He stumbled on his response. "Maybe, science interests me more than all the old stuff you study" He responded satisfied with his response.

"Yeah right Jack" Daniel said with a laugh. "You care about them both in the same respect" He added. "That and you can't stand any of the other scientists on base either" He continued.

"Fine" Jack responded and turned to Sam again. "Maybe it's the fact that you're also military and well actually follow orders unlike someone… sometimes" He added and then glared over at Daniel, before turning back to Sam who was just sitting there with a huge grin on her face.

"I agree O'Neill that is probably the more likely reason" Teal'c said and Jack looked over at him.

"Thanks T" Jack said and they all fell into silence again. "So, ah, who's up for a team outing tonight?" Jack asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Sorry, no can do Jack, got some stuff I need to take care of, so I'll have to pass… next time though" Daniel responded as he finished off his sandwich.

"Fine, be like that… Carter, Teal'c and I will have fun without you!" Jack said.

"Ah sorry sir, but I can't either, not tonight… Janet, Cassie and I have an evening planned and well, you know we don't get the opportunity often enough" Sam explained and frowned slightly.

"Aw, too bad, oh well, sure you Doc and Cass will have a good night anyway, say hi to Cass for me" Jack said, understanding her reasons as they never rarely got to just hang out and Sam and Janet were best friends.

"Will do, sir" Sam replied with a grin.

"Cool" Jack responded with a grin then turned to Teal'c. "So T, just you and me!" He said.

"I am sorry O'Neill, I also have something I must do" Teal'c explained, trying to get out of it as he recalled the last time O'Neill had taken him out just the two of them was fishing, and he had not enjoyed that in the least.

"Sorry Teal'c, you're not getting out of this" Jack said noting the Jaffa's attempts.

"But…" Teal'c tried to explain but was interrupted.

"No 'buts' Teal'c… I know that you are in fact free tonight so we are going to go out and have a good time" Jack said.

"Very well" Teal'c responded as he continued to eat away at the things on his plate.

Jack just grinned. "So what do you wanna do?" He asked the Jaffa, who in turn looked at him and raised his eyebrow. "You know, what do you want to do, tonight… I haven't got any ideas yet… you?" Jack asked again at Teal'c's confused look.

"I do not know O'Neill" Teal'c responded. "This is your planet you would know more about leisure activities than I would" He added as he continued eating again.

"This is true" Jack responded then turned to look at Sam and Daniel. "You two got any ideas?" He asked them.

"Ah, not really Jack" Daniel responded. "Ah, guess you could go to a movie or something" He suggested.

"Nah, movies are too boring, you sit and watch, where's the fun in that?" Jack commented.

"I don't think that Daniel Jackson's idea is boring, O'Neill. I have recently read that there is a new Star Wars movie out that I would very much like to watch" Teal'c commented a smile crossing his face, well a Teal'c smile anyway.

Daniel and Sam laughed while Jack just stared blankly at him. "You and you're Star Wars… you do realise it's just a TV show right?" Jack said.

"In fact O'Neill it is not a TV show at all, it is in fact a series of movies" Teal'c remarked smartly.

"Whatever, it's all the same" Jack commented and Teal'c frowned slightly. "And if you want to go to the movies then that's cool by me, just as long as we get to do something a little more fun afterwards" Jack continued and received another smile from Teal'c and a slight nod of his head.

The table then reverted back to silence as they each finished off eating, and Daniel read through one of his Archaeology magazines he'd received earlier in the day.

"Wow" Daniel said as he read through the pages.

"What it is?" Sam asked and then put another spoonful of jello in her mouth.

Daniel looked up from the page and across at her. "Oh its nothing important, just read about a discovery that was made a few weeks ago, see nothing important!" He said with a grin.

"Yes, and something we definitely don't have to go into" Jack said as he looked at both of them.

Sam just rolled her eyes and then continued eating her jello, while Daniel paid no attention to Jack and continued reading through the articles. They then all shifted back into silence.

A few minutes later and Sam finished off her jello and dropped her spoon back into the glass. "Right, now that's done" She said and started to get up. "I'm gonna head off back to my lab, got some stuff I need to get finished before I head off for the night" She said and stood up fully.

"Night Carter, have a good one" Jack said and turned to watch as she made her way out.

"See ya later Sam" Daniel called out to her and she watched her walk to the exit and then turn the corner to head down the corridor towards her lab. He then looked back down at his magazine and then back at the other two. "Think I'll head off too actually" He said and got up from his chair. "You two have a good night, don't do anything I wouldn't" He said as he followed Sam and exited the room.

"Bye" Jack said as he watched Daniel exit the room. "Well they seemed to be in a hurry" Jack stated to Teal'c, who was currently still eating.

"They probably just want to get their work done as quickly as possible, O'Neill" Teal'c stated as he had another spoonful of the jello he'd got.

"Probably" Jack responded. "So you got anything you need to do before we head off?" He asked.

"Not to my knowledge" Teal'c responded.

"Good, coz we're going as soon as you're finished eating in that case" Jack stated firmly. "And after we get changed and such… of course" He added with a smile. Teal'c just nodded and continued eating. "So…" Jack started, but couldn't think of a topic to talk about. "Ah, so, you ever been bowling Teal'c?" He asked eventually.

Teal'c just looked up from his plate and raised his eyebrow again. "Bowling?" He inquired.

"Yeah, you know, with pins and lanes and… bowling balls?" Jack explained and watched the puzzled look on the Jaffa's face. "Never heard of it I guess…" He said and Teal'c shook his head in response. "Didn't think so… Well then in that case, after this movie you wanna see, we're going bowling" He said, not really letting Teal'c have a say.

"Very well" Teal'c responded and kept eating as they both resorted back to silence again.

Finishing off his cake that he had been nibbling at, Jack looked back up and over at Teal'c who was still eating away. "So ya nearly finished T?" Jack asked and Teal'c just looked up from his plate and briefly stared at Jack before continuing to eat. Jack just shook his head. "Fine…" He said and then turned and looked around the room. "Well anyway, I'm gonna go and get changed and… stuff! …Meet you on the surface in twenty minutes, if you're not there I'm coming to get you" He said and then got up from the seat and made his way to the exit.

Teal'c just looked up from his plate. "Very well" He said as he watched O'Neill walk out of the Commissary, he then went back to eating.

Jack walked down the corridor heading in the direction of the elevators that would take him up to the surface. Having now changed from his standard Military BDUs into something a little more casual, wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a loosely fitted pale blue t-shirt. Reaching the elevator, he swiped his card and then pushed the button to go up, standing back and waiting for the doors to open.

Having only been standing there for a few minutes the doors opened, to reveal Sam as she too dressed in casual clothes headed for the surface. "Carter" Jack said as he walked into the elevator.

"Sir" She responded and moved slightly to let him in. "So where's Teal'c" she said after a few minutes if silence. "I thought you were gonna hang out tonight, or did Teal'c pull out?" She continued as he turned and looked across at her.

"No no, he's still coming…" Jack answered. "I just left him in the Commissary to finish eating, told him to meet me topside and if he wasn't there I'd come and get him" He continued and smiled across at her.

"Ah, okay…" Sam said and returned his smile. "So have you decided what you're going to do yet, sir?" She then asked.

"Well as you know, I told Teal'c we can go see that new Star Wars movie he was looking forward to" Jack said as he rolled her eyes, indicating how thrilled he was.

"You've still never seen Star Wars have you, sir?" Sam asked at his reaction.

"I have seen… bits of it" He replied and Sam just shook her head and rolled her eyes at him. "What? …Just coz I don't like Sci-Fi" He said and she just laughed.

"Sorry, sir" She replied still grinning at him.

"So you should be, Major" He said in his best authority tone, which just made her laugh more.

"Yes, sir" She said through her giggling.

"Hey, what have I said about giggling?" He said in response, which he really shouldn't have because again it just made her laugh more.

"Sorry, sir" She said and stopped her laughing, the smile still planted on her face. "So you decided what you'll be doing after the movie, sir?" She asked trying to get onto a different topic.

"Ah, well I suggested Bowling" Jack replied. "Teal'c's never been before" He added. "Which actually surprised me, I thought we'd been out bowling at least once in the last few years" He continued.

"Sounds like fun, sir" Sam said still smiling at him. "And we have gone bowling once… I think Teal'c was on Chu'lak at the time" She added.

"Ah, see I knew we had" He said and looked back over at her. "So what have you, Janet and Cassie have planned for this evening?" He asked her.

"Ah, I don't actually know" Sam admitted, shrugging. "Janet's keeping it a surprise, well from me at least" She added.

"Cool" Jack replied. "Just make sure you girls have fun…" He added with a smile. "And you know what, we gotta organise a time for us all do get together, maybe for Cassie's next birthday, that's coming up isn't it?" He continued and Sam smiled again.

"Yes, sir" She answered. "It's just over a month away actually…" She added.

"Cool" Jack replied. "Well then we should, or you should… talk to Janet about organising something" He continued.

"Yeah, that's a good idea sir… I'm sure Cassie would love it…" Sam said as she grinned again. The last time she'd spoken to Cassie which had been a few weeks ago Cassie had suggested something similar to what Jack was now.

"Great!" Jack said and turned back to the lift doors. "Can't wait!" He added as the lift then came to a stop. Moving to the side he then gestured for Sam to exit first. "Ladies first" He said smugly, which earned him a slight glare from her.

"Thank-you, sir" She remarked sarcastically as she passed.

"No problem Carter" Jack said and followed her out, walking down the small corridor to the exit.

"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter! Are you leaving for the evening?" The young female lieutenant at the counter asked as they approached.

"Yep, that we are" Jack answered and Sam just smiled at her.

"Well I hope you both have a wonderful evening, and I shall see you when you return" She said as she quickly signed them both out of the base.

"You shall" Jack said as he made his way out.

"Night Kelly" Sam said as she followed after Jack.

"Thank-you, ma'am" Kelly replied as she watched them both exit the mountain.

"Would you like me to escort you to your vehicle?" Jack turned around to Sam and asked as the exited the Mountain.

"Ah, no, sir, I'm sure I'll be fine" Sam responded with a smile. "Besides, I think Teal'c's ready to go" She said and then indicated to further in front of them.

* * *

TBC... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

Jack turned around and saw that Teal'c was already outside standing by his truck, dressed in his civilian clothes.

"T Buddy, you made it up before me" Jack said as he and Sam walked over to him.

"Indeed I did O'Neill" Teal'c said. "I did not want to have to make you wait" He added.

"Well then thanks… I think" Jack replied.

"Well in that case, you guys better get going, and I gotta run too, Janet will be waiting!" Sam said and started off in the direction of where her car was parked. "Night Teal'c, sir… See you tomorrow, have a good night" She called over her shoulder to them.

"Night Carter" Jack said and watched her walk off, he then turned to Teal'c. "So… you ready?" He asked.

"Indeed I am, O'Neill" Teal'c responded.

"Good" Jack said as he made his way to get into the drivers side of his truck, opening the opposite door for Teal'c, from the inside.

Driving along the road that led them away from the mountain, Jack glanced over at Teal'c, who was sitting straight up in the passenger's seat and staring straight out the window in front of him. Looking back to the road ahead of him, Jack shook his head slightly.

"So Teal'c… " Jack started, but paused not actually knowing what to say. "Ah… guess you're looking forward to this movie, yeah?" He asked.

"Indeed I am, O'Neill" Teal'c answered his gaze not once wavering from where he stared.

"Right, well to be honest, not a Star Wars, kinda guy…" Jack admitted as he continued to focus his attention on driving. "Never liked Sci-Fi, its just made to confuse everyone" He said.

"It is in fact very interesting, O'Neill" Teal'c said as he slowly turned his head so he was facing Jack. "Although there are some Sci-Fi movies that even I must admit are confusing" Teal'c said and turned back to stare ahead of him. "Major Carter would probably understand them, but I do not have the knowledge she does" He continued.

"Yeah, well Carter could probably figure out nearly anything you placed in front of her" Jack butted in as he continued to drive.

"Indeed" Teal'c agreed and after a moment of silence turned back to Jack. Looking at him for a few minutes he was just about to say something when he shut his mouth and turned back around, deciding it best not to say anything.

Jack saw this, but thought nothing of it, if Teal'c had something important to say he would say it. Driving along in silence for the next few minutes they both kept their eyes focussed on what was ahead of them. "Ah, Teal'c… Did you need anything before we go to the movie?" Jack asked. "You know, like anything from the shops or home or anything?" He added.

"I am fine, O'Neill" Teal'c responded.

"Good… well in that case… We'll be there in ten minutes" Jack informed him and Teal'c smiled slightly, one of his famous Teal'c smiles.

Ten minutes later and Jack pulled into one of the empty car spots and parked the car, turning off the engine. Glancing over at Teal'c he looked at what the Jaffa was wearing, luckily in the last few years his knowledge of human clothing and styles had changed and he no longer walked around wearing black cowboy hats and shirts with flames on them. Today Teal'c was dressed quite sensibly, wearing a black leather jacket and a pair of black pants.

"Hey, Teal'c, ready?" Jack said as he started to get out of his car.

"Indeed I am, O'Neill" Teal'c said as he started to get out of the car as well.

"Oh wait T" Jack said and quickly grabbed for a piece of material that had been laid on the dashboard. "Don't forget you're beanie" He said as he tossed the piece of material across to Teal'c.

"Thank-you, O'Neill" Teal'c said as he caught the beanie and quickly put it on.

"No problem… And now… we are all set" Jack said as he shut the car door and watched Teal'c do the same, before locking them both. The two of them then started walking towards the movie theatre.

"So T, I'll go get our tickets, you can go buy us some popcorn and such, okay?" Jack said as they entered the building. Teal'c just nodded his head and went off to stand in the line for the food while Jack lined up to get their tickets.

Standing in line Jack got bored and was searching for at least something to occupy himself with. Looking over to where Teal'c was Jack could see that he had already gotten what he wanted and was standing aside waiting for Jack. Mumbling to himself slightly he turned back to the counter, he was only three people away now, but it was taking forever.

Finally reaching the counter he asked for the tickets he wanted and then paid the attendant who then handed him the tickets. "Thank-you" He said and walked off, back over to where Teal'c stood, munching on a handful of popcorn. "Okay, got the tickets T, you ready?" He asked as he reached the Jaffa, showing Teal'c the tickets and waving them in his face.

"Indeed I am" Teal'c responded as a smile grew on his face, one of his very rare Teal'c smiles. "Although I was not sure as to what sustenance you wanted I have only brought for myself, maybe you should go and order yourself something" Teal'c said, his smile not fading.

"Fine, okay…" Jack said rolling his eyes. "You go get us good seats and I'll meet you in there!" He added as he started making his way over to the food counter, just catching Teal'c's nod as he did so.

Teal'c walked off into the theatre area, walking straight passed the attendant lady who was to take his ticket. "Excuse me, sir!" She called after him. "Sir! You need to show me your ticket before you can enter" She added.

Teal'c slowly turned around to face her, his eyebrow raised. "Is this what you speak of?" He asked as he pulled out the ticket O'Neill had given him and showed the lady.

"Yes it is" The lady said with a smile as she desperately tried not to laugh. "Now you may go through!" She said as she finished ripping off the edge of the ticket.

"Thank-you" Teal'c said as he turned back around and headed into the room where the movie was to be shown. Entering the room he looked at the many rows of seats and the people who were scattered out around the room, standing at the entrance for a few moments, he thought about where he should go and sit.

"Move it buddy!" Some guy behind him yelled as he shoved past. "There are seats for a reason you idiot" The man continued.

Teal'c just stared at the man, his eyebrow raised, then considering what the man had said Teal'c moved to the side slightly, and decided that he would just wait for O'Neill to join him and then they could find a seat together.

Jack having finally managed to get through to the food counter and actually get something for himself, he then started off to the entrance of the theatre room, handing his ticket to the attendant as he passed. "Thanks" he said, smiling as she handed his ticket back to him.

Entering the room his eyes briefly searched the room for Teal'c. "O'Neill" He heard someone say from off to the side of where he stood, turning around he saw Teal'c standing there.

"Thought you were gonna get us some good seats?" Jack said to him as he then made his way down some steps to a empty row of seats.

"Indeed… I was, but I thought it best to wait for you" Teal'c replied as he followed Jack down the few steps.

"Right… Well lucky for you that there aren't a lot of people in here yet and we can still get some good seats" O'Neill commented as he reached about the middle of the row and then sat down in one of the seats.

"Indeed" Teal'c responded as he sat in the seat next to Jack's one.

After a few minutes Jack turned to Teal'c, who was currently staring at the big screen as if waiting for something to happen. "Ah T… You've never been to the movies before, have you?" He asked.

"I have not, no, this is my first experience" Teal'c responded not shifting his gaze in the slightest.

"Figures" Jack replied smiling to himself. "Well Teal'c all you really gotta do is stay quiet and watch the film, and as you definitely aren't mister talkative I think that you'll do just fine" He added with a grin.

"Thank-you for the advice O'Neill" Teal'c said as he turned to face Jack. "But I have read information on movie theatres previously" He added smugly, well as smug as Teal'c can be.

Suddenly the lights started to dim and the room quietened down, then the screen came to life as advertisements crossed the screen, continuing for fifteen minutes before the actual movie began.

Half way through the film and Teal'c was totally tranced by what was happening on the big screen, while Jack, who had finished eating the box of popcorn he'd brought himself as well as the two packets of chocolates, and was over half way through his drink of Coke. Bored and not paying any attention to what was on the screen he looked around at all the people in the room, all or at least most of them were transfixed on the screen.

Sighing and rolling his eyes he turned to Teal'c. "Listen T, I am currently so bored that I'm gonna die if I don't get outta here, so I'm gonna go wait outside, I'll see ya out there when the movies finished" Jack said, not really expecting a response from Teal'c. Getting up from his seat he slowly made his way out of the theatre, drink and rubbish in hand as he threw it in the bin on the way out.

* * *

TBC... 


	3. Chapter 3

****

**Author's Note's: **Okay, so intially a Teal'c gets lost fic, i've gotten slightly carried away and this has turned into a Teal'c making friends Fanfiction instead!!

**

* * *

Chapter Three**

Walking back out of the theatre Jack casually walked past the attendees that where still out the front. Entering the main foyer area he went and took a seat on one of the nice and comfortable looking sofas. Leaning his back against it he relaxed up against it and just sat there watching as people entered and exited the building.

After a while, boredom set in again and he got up and decided to go out for a small walk, walking down the path that went along the front of several shops. He casually walked as he peeked into each of the shops windows, walking to the end of the path he turned around and heading back towards the theatre, walking past the entrance and continuing further up the road.

Walking passed one shop, it grabbed his attention by the way the windows where painted black and there were several neon lights lit up around it, which Jack found odd as it was still quite light outside. Stepping back he read the sign and realised exactly why it was set up in such a way, it was a games arcade.

Figuring what the hell, Jack opened the doors and entered into the building, inside it was lit up with lights and there were all sorts of games. Looking around at the arcades occupants he noticed, as expected in such a place that many of the people where no older that at least twenty, which definitely made him stand out. Looking around at all the different types of games there were, he got distracted by one in particular and then went off to have a go at it.

Finishing one game and having bet the highest score he then moved off to find another, and another after that. Having played most of the games in the arcade and having nearly beaten every single score, he decided that it would probably best for him to head back to meet Teal'c, the movie definitely would have been finished by now.

The movie having finished moments ago Teal'c had exited the theatre along with most of the others who'd just watched it. Walking out into the main foyer he looked around for Jack, but unable to see him he decided to sit down and wait. While sitting there a young man came up and sat next to him, Teal'c remembered his face as one of those who had walked out with him.

"So, did you enjoy that movie?" The man asked Teal'c as he turned to face him.

"Indeed I did" Teal'c said turning and facing the other man. "It was just as good as I had expected it to be" He continued. "How about yourself?" He then asked.

"Yeah, it was alright… I've seen better" The other man replied. They then each fell into silence again. "So, you waiting for someone?" The other man asked out of curiosity.

"Indeed I am" Teal'c responded turning back away from the man and facing the crowd of people who were now inside the building.

"Me too…" The other man said as he too turned around to face the rest of the room. "My wife has taken my daughter to see one of the other movies that's on show tonight, there's finishes a little later than ours, and my son has just gone off with some of his mates to the local arcade up the road" The man explained.

Teal'c then turned to face him again. "Do families not enjoy movies together?" He asked, as his eyebrow raised.

"Yeah yeah, we do, just that well understandably, my son and daughter do not like the same movies, so we take them separately" The man then explained.

"I see" Teal'c said as he turned away again.

"Yeah…" The man responded. "Oh, I'm Greg by the way" The man said as he held his hand out to Teal'c in a gesture to shake.

"Nice to meet you Greg" Teal'c responded as he shook his hand. "I am Teal'c" He added as they shook hands.

"Yeah likewise… Teal'c" Greg said. "That's a different name, I don't think I've ever heard it before" He then added.

Teal'c just smiled slightly. "It is, and it is most unlikely you have heard it anywhere before, it is even very uncommon amongst my own people" He informed the man in a light tone… well as light as Teal'c can get.

"Ah… I see…" Greg responded. "So where is it you are from then?" He then asked.

"I am from a small village in Mozambique" Teal'c answered Greg's questions. "May I ask where it is that you come from, Greg?" Teal'c asked, attempting to keep a conversation going.

"Cool and yeah sure, no secrets there… I'm from here, Good ole Colorado Springs, lived here my whole life" Greg replied to Teal'c's question.

"Is it not customary to travel occasionally?" Teal'c asked, surprised at the fact that this man had lived in one place all his life, there had not been many Tauri he had met who had not travelled before.

Greg laughed a little. "Well yeah I guess it is, I mean most people travel at times in their life, I've travelled before… Been over to Australia once or twice, have family over there, but I haven't lived anywhere other than here" He replied to Teal'c's questioning. "Guess you've travelled a lot huh?" He then asked.

"Indeed, I have travelled to any places in my time" Teal'c responded. "Where is this place you call 'Australia'?" Teal'c then inquired.

"Ah, Australia, its, ah, on the other side of the world!" Greg responded. "It's a very nice country" He added.

"I see" Teal'c responded. "It sounds as if you would like to go back there" Teal'c added and turned back to face Greg again.

Greg laughed slightly. "Yeah, I guess I would…" He said. "My wife is from there, so most of her family still live over there, we try get over there whenever we can" He added with a smile.

"I see" Teal'c responded turning back around.

"So, ah, since you're from Mozambique… Is your family still there?" Greg asked keeping the conversation going.

Teal'c turned around to look at Greg again, before turning back around again. "Indeed they are" He replied after taking a moment to think of what he should say, having never really been asked about his family before.

"I see…" Greg responded. "So you ever get to see 'em much?" He asked casually.

"I do not, only when it is necessary" Teal'c responded, as he paused a moment thinking about Rya'c and Drey'auc, he had not had the opportunity to see them in months, and he was missing them terribly.

"Ah, that's no good… I hope you get the opportunity to see them soon in that case" Greg responded. "We are actually planning another trip over to Australia at the start of next year, while the kids are still on holidays" Greg added.

"I am sure that you will enjoy yourselves" Teal'c responded.

"Yeah… same here" Greg responded as he looked around again, his eyes them moved to where a bunch of people where exiting one of the theatre rooms, his gaze moved to where a lady and young girl were heading in their direction. "Anyway Teal'c, looks like the girls movie has finished" He said and indicated to the exiting people. "It was nice meeting you and chatting, sure to see ya round" He said and extended his hand once again.

"Indeed" Teal'c responded as he shook Greg's hand again. Watching as he walked off to greet his wife and daughter, receiving hugs from them both as they then made their way out of the building. Sighing to himself slightly he then looked around the room once more, still no sign of Jack.

Something on the seat next to him, then caught his attention, picking it up he realised that it was a mans wallet, figuring that it was more than likely Greg's as there had been no one else sitting there and he was pretty sure that it wasn't there when he sat down.

Getting up from the sofa Teal'c then walked over to the entrance of the building, not being able to see Greg anywhere in either direction. Teal'c took a brief moment to decide which direction he would choose, deciding he began walking down the path away from the theatre, and in the opposite direction of the Arcade.

* * *

TBC... 


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note's:** I came up with the Character of Tylah, after my Neice was born on the 22nd September, 2005... My mission being: Must get her into Stargate... probably wait a few years though:P

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

Walking down the path back towards the theatre Jack noticed a big group of people exit the building, figuring that the movie probably just finished, pleased with his timing, Walking down the path he was past by what looked like family, the young girl was skipping along whilst telling her dad all about the movie she'd just seen. Smiling to himself at the sight he then continued walking.

Once he reached the building he entered, keeping an eye out for any sign of Teal'c immerging from the theatre room. Seeing no sign of him Jack walked back over to where the sofa he had been sitting on previously was, taking a seat once again, he kept his eyes peeled on any sign of Teal'c amongst the immerging crowd.

After walking to the end of the path Teal'c had turned around, not being able to find Greg anywhere, he then turned around and headed back up to the top end of the street, walking back past the theatre he continued going, not even thinking to check if O'Neill was in there.

Walking up a little further he then noticed the neon coloured flashing lights, reading the sign at the entrance of the building he then entered the building, remembering what Greg had said about his son. Walking in, the place was very well lit up and there were very many games throughout the shop.

Walking around for a few minutes, Teal'c watched out for Greg and his family, hoping that he hadn't missed them as that would have been very unfortunate. Looking around, he firstly spotted Greg's wife and daughter, who were standing by one of the machine that was full of what seemed to by a heap of fluffy toys. Smiling to himself he made his way over to them.

"Excuse me, Ma'am" He said as he reached the pair. "You are the wife of Greg, yes?" He asked.

The lady turned around to face him. "Ah…" She started then paused not knowing what to say as she had never met this man before, deciding that saying yes really couldn't do a lot of harm she nodded her head slightly. "Yeah, I am… may I help you?" She asked.

"I am Teal'c, I spoke with your husband earlier at the movie theatre" Teal'c explained to her. "I noticed that he had left this behind and I have come to return it" He said as he lifted up the wallet that was in his hand and showed the lady.

She then grinned at him. "Oh thank-you" She said. "He's just gone back to look for it" She added with a slight laugh. "He should be back any minute if you want to wait?" She then continued.

"Okay, I shall do that" Teal'c responded smiling back, in his normal Teal'c way.

"Oh and I'm Kate by the way" She said extending her hand to him. "And your, Teal'c… as you said" She said with a grin as he too extended his hand and they shook.

"Indeed I am" Teal'c responded as he then let go of her hand.

"Hi I'm Tylah" The young girl said as she too extended her hand. "And you're Teel'k" She added with a toothless grin.

"I am" Teal'c responded shaking the girl's hand. "Nice to meet you Tylah" He added as he left go of her hand.

"You too Teel'k" She replied as her little cheeks turned red slightly.

Kate laughed and softly put her hand on the young girls head and ruffled her hair slightly. "Good girl Tylah" She said as she did so, the grin on the girls face growing.

Watching as the last of the people exited the building Jack wondered where the heck Teal'c was, he hadn't seen him yet and he didn't expect him to come out now, all the other people had already left and it would be more than likely that one of the theatre attendees would have kicked him out of the room by now if he was still sitting in there.

Deciding to wait a few more minutes Jack continued to watch as several people walked in and out of the building. There was one man who had entered that seemed to be coming straight for him. "Excuse me… you wouldn't have seen a wallet lying around here anywhere?" Greg asked him.

"Ah, no, sorry…" Jack replied. "Have you lost it?" He asked.

"Yeah, must of fallen outta my pocket when I was sitting here before" He explained, as he began to check the seat and around the area for it.

"Well I'm sorry to say that I haven't seen it" Jack said to him as he briefly looked around. "Maybe someone else found it and handed it to one of the attendees" He suggested.

"Yeah maybe…" He replied and then headed off in the direction of the main counter, Jack following closely behind him. "Excuse me" He said to the lady behind the counter. "Has anybody handed in a wallet at all, I must have dropped in when I was in here earlier" He added.

The lady then picked up a phone and spoke into it briefly before turning back to Jack and Greg. "Sorry, sir… Nothing of the sort has been handed in tonight" She informed them. "Really sorry!" She repeated as a frown crossed her features slightly.

"Not your fault… thanks anyway" Greg said before turning around to face Jack, who he hadn't realised had followed him over. "Thanks as well, guess I should be more careful huh?" He said as a slight smile crept across his features.

"Yeah sorry about that, hope it turns up somewhere" Jack responded as he smiled slightly.

"Yeah… thanks" Greg said as he then turned and left the building.

"Poor guy" Jack said quietly as he turned to face the lady at the counter. "Excuse me, ma'am" He said as she looked up from the counter to him. "I was just wondering whether the Star Wars movie had finished yet?" He asked her.

"Yes, sir… it finished over half an hour ago" The lady informed him.

"Oh okay, thanks…" He said as he walked off, not having any idea where Teal'c could have gotten to. Walking over to the buildings entrance Jack looked out into the street, briefly looking up and down the street. "Ah oh…" He said to himself and grabbed his cell phone. Keying in Teal'c's number he listened to it ring, until it rang out. "Shit" He said to himself as he closed the lid of his phone and put it back in his pocket.

Walking out of the theatre building he looked over to where the car was parked thinking Teal'c may have been waiting there. Nope, still no sign of him. Walking over to the car he sighed and then opened the door, seeing Teal'c's cell phone sitting on the chair, having possibly fallen out of his pocket earlier. "Well that'd be why there was no answer" He said to himself.

Looking around the street again for any sight of Teal'c, not seeing any he shut the door of the car and locked it again, heading back across the road to the theatre. Looking up and down the street a few times, he figured that Teal'c probably went for a walk, knowing that he couldn't have gone up the street as he definitely would have seen him, but then again, he had spent a fair bit of time in the arcade. Deciding on walking down the street he headed off in that direction, hoping to find Teal'c.

Teal'c, Kate and Tylah were still standing around inside the Arcade building, waiting for Greg to return. "Why don't we go and sit down and wait?" Kate said as she indicated across to some couches in the corner.

"Good idea, mummy" Tylah said as she grabbed hold of her mothers arm and also one of Teal'c's as she made her way over to the couches, dragging Teal'c and Kate behind her. Arriving at the couches Tylah jumped up on one and sat down. "Sitting mummy, sitting" She said with a giant grin on her face. "Now you sit!" She said looking at both of them.

Teal'c just cocked his head slightly at the young girl's energy; smiling slightly to himself he turned his head slightly to look over at Kate, who was glancing back at him. She just smiled and shrugged slightly to him as he turned to face her. Teal'c then turned back to Tylah. "If I must" He said as he then sat down on the couch, leaving some space between him and Tylah.

"Yay!" Tylah said as she moved closer to him and sat right beside him.

Kate smiled brightly, she could tell by Teal'c's face that he really didn't know what he should do, she guessed he hadn't been around children very often. "Tylah, why don't you give Teal'c some space, okay?" She said to the girl as she too sat down, sitting further to the other side. "Why don't you come here?" She asked and gestured with her hand to the empty space next to her.

Tylah looked from her mum to Teal'c, then from Teal'c to her mum, not knowing whether to move or not and wanting to be in both places. Pouting she then looked back over to her mum and then started to move over to her. Kate then pulled the girl into a tight hug and Tylah grinned up at her. "Tanks Mummy" She said cuddling back.

Kate then looked back over across at Teal'c and smiled. "She loves her hugs" She said to Teal'c with a wink of her eye.

"I see" Teal'c responded with again one of his rare smiles.

A few minutes later and a young boy made his way over to where they were sitting. Tylah was lying against her mother still almost asleep, having trouble keeping her little eyes open.

"Mum!" The boy said as he reached them. "Can I please have some more money? I really really want to try out one of the new games over there" He said to her grinning as he gestured to where he had come from.

Kate just looked at him and shook her head slightly, in an amused way, she then rolled her eyes at him and smiled back. "Fine…" She responded and reached for her purse.

"Bradie!" Tylah said as she opened her eyes again to see her brother standing in front of them. "Bradie… meet Teel'k!" She said as she shifted back across the couch to where Teal'c sat.

Brad looked from his mum, who just handed him a few dollars that he could spent over to where Tylah had moved to cuddle up against Teal'c. "Hi, Teel'k?" He said, a slightly confused expression crossing his face. "I'm Brad… Tylah's older brother, nice to meet you" He said with very good manners as he extended his hand to the Jaffa.

Teal'c looked down at Tylah who was once again sitting next to him, this time snuggling up tightly. "Nice to meet you to Brad!" Teal'c said extending his hand to shake Brad's.

Shaking hands with Teal'c Brad smiled back. "So, do you like to play all the games here?" He asked curiously.

Teal'c shook his head slightly. "I have never once played a game here" He responded and watched as the small boys mouth dropped slightly.

"Oh, okay…" He replied after the shock had worn off. "Well I do, and me and my friends are trying to beat the high score on one of them over there" He said once again gesturing to the machines behind him. "Someone got a really high score" He added.

"I see" Teal'c responded not quite understanding what Brad meant.

Brad then stood there for a moment, shuffling his feet slightly he then looked back behind him, then back over at Teal'c. "Ah, well, I'm gonna go back with my friends now…" He said and quickly turned and hurried off.

"Very well" Teal'c responded as he watched Brad walk off and then turned to face Kate again.

"His not very comfortable meeting new people!" Kate explained to him. "Unlike my other" She said and nodded to where Tylah now lay fast asleep huggled up to Teal'c tightly.

"Indeed" Teal'c said as he looked down at the young sleeping girl.

* * *

TBC... 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five **

Jack had walked all the way down the path and back not seeing Teal'c anywhere at all, stopping he stood still and just looked around, hoping to catch site of him somewhere, the sun was beginning to descend and Jack was honestly getting slightly worried as to where one Earth Teal'c would have disappeared to.

Turning around he started walking back up the path, suddenly half way up his cell phone started ringing. Grabbing it out of his pocket he looked at the ID but there was none. "Stupid phone" he mumbled to himself. "Teal'c?" Jack answered the phone hoping it was Teal'c on the other end, using a public phone or something.

He was wrong, it was Daniel on the other end. "No Jack, its Daniel" Daniel responded. "Is everything okay Jack? Why'd you think I was Teal'c, I thought you two were together?" He asked, talking quickly.

"Nothings wrong Daniel… Nothing other than the fact that I can't find Teal'c anywhere…" He responded then paused. "What did you call for anyway?" He then asked.

"Jack!!!" Daniel yelled slightly into the phone. "How the heck did you manage to lose Teal'c?" He asked, completely amazed by what he had just heard.

"I didn't LOSE him Daniel… I just can't find him!!" Jack yelled back into the phone.

"Calm down Jack, tell me what happened, where are you?" Daniel asked on the other end of the line.

"Well, he was watching Star Wars I got bored so left, when I went back he wasn't there or anywhere to be seen" Jack answered Daniel's question. "And… I'm down the road from the Theatre in town, where are you?" He then asked.

"I'm just leaving the SGC, finished what I had to do and was gonna come join you, but looks like plans have changed, I should be there soon." Daniel answered.

"Fine!" Jack responded. "See ya then" He added and hung up the phone, then continued walking up the street.

"Bye Jack" Daniel said as it hung up, shaking his head slightly he then dialled up another number. Waiting a few minutes for someone to answer he continued on his way. "Ah, Sam… It's Daniel" He said as the phone was answered. "Look, sorry to interrupt you're evening, but we've got a slight problem" He said.

Teal'c was still sitting on the couch in the arcade, waiting for Greg to return, he had completely forgotten that O'Neill would probably be waiting for him. He had been enjoying himself actually. Tylah was still fast asleep cuddling up to him, Kate was watching her. "She seems to like you Teal'c" She said, stating the obvious.

Teal'c was looking down at her and lifted his head to look across at Kate. "It would seem that way" He said as he smiled that Teal'c smile.

Kate then turned her attention to the door. "Greg should've been back here by now, maybe he is looking around" She said as she then turned back to him and shrugged slightly.

Teal'c just followed her gaze to the door then returns it to her. "It is alright, it would appear that I will not be going anywhere currently anyway" He said and looked back down at Tylah.

Kate just laughed at him. "Yeah" She said and grinned. Just then the door to the building opened and she turned her attention back to it as she watched Greg enter. "Speak of the devil" She said to Teal'c with a grin, she then turned back to Greg as he saw he and headed there way.

"Hey Kate" He said as he reached them and Kate stood up and the two of them hugged. "Sorry honey, I couldn't find it anywhere, I've been looking up and down the path for the last half hour, its no where" He informed her with a frown.

"It's okay Darling, Teal'c here brought it to me, while you were out searching" She informed him and nodded in the direction of Teal'c.

"Teal'c!" Greg said slightly surprised to see him. "Thank-you so much" He said as Teal'c carefully got the wallet out of his pocket and handed it to Greg. "Thanks" He said again putting it back into his own pocket.

"That is okay Greg" Teal'c responded.

Greg then laughed slightly as he realised that Tylah was lying across Teal'c and hugging him tightly. "I see you made a friend Teal'c" He said grinning.

Teal'c looked down at Tylah again and smiled. "Indeed I have" He said and then looked back up at Greg.

Jack had finally made it back to the theatre, looking back inside he quickly glanced around for any sight of Teal'c in case he had returned to the Theatre whilst he was down the other end of the street. Sighing in defeat he headed back over where his car was still parked, no sign of Teal'c still. Opening the door he collapsed down into the seat and decided on waiting for Daniel to get there.

Sitting in the car he continued to look around, watching out for any signs of Teal'c, but there were none and it was getting harder and harder to see as it darkened, closing the car door he leant back against the back of the chair and closed his eyes, waiting for Daniel to show up to help him find Teal'c.

Within ten or so minutes just as Jack had began to doze off slightly, there was a loud knock on the car door, jumping slightly at the sudden noise Jack turned to look out the window, only to see Daniel staring in through the glass. "You took your sweet time" He said as he wound down the window.

"Sorry Jack, traffic is terrible at this time of night" Daniel replied. "So I guess there's been no sign of Teal'c yet?" Daniel guessed.

"Nope" Jack said as he shook his head.

"Well we better find him" Daniel said as he moved away from Jack's car door, allowing enough room for Jack to get out.

"Yeah" Jack responded as he quickly wound the window back up, then opened the door and got out of the car, stretching himself as he stood.

"I, ah, called Sam on my way…" Daniel said slightly hesitantly. "I told her what happened and she's on her way as well… With Janet and Cassie as well" He informed Jack smiling at him weakly.

"Great" Jack replied sarcastically. "Now everyone will know how hopeless I am" He continued.

Daniel just turned to face Jack his eyebrows raised at what he had just said. "Ah, Jack, I think most people know that already" He then said laughing slightly.

Jack turned around to face Daniel, glaring at him. "Oh thanks Daniel" He replied sarcastically and Daniel just grinned.

Just as the two of them were walking back over to the theatre, a car pulled up in the empty spot next to Jack's car, the spot on the other side being occupied by Daniel's car, turning around to look at it Daniel smiled. "Sam's here" He said as Jack turned around as well.

They watched as both Sam and Janet got out of the car, followed a few minutes later by Cassie, who'd been sitting in the back. "JACK!" Cassie yelled as she ran across to him and hugged him tightly. "Missed you Jack" She said with a smile still hugging him tightly.

"Hey Kiddo!" Jack said to her as he hugged her back tightly.

Cassie looked up at Jack from where her head was snuggled against him, her grin never fading, not even slightly. She then looked across at Daniel. "Daniel!" She said as she let go of Jack and ran over to Daniel hugging him tightly also.

"Hey Cass" Daniel said with a big grin on his face, hugging her back just as tightly.

Sam and Janet then made there way over to where the others were standing, shaking their heads slightly as the interchange between each of them and Cassie. "So Colonel, I hear you've lost Teal'c" Janet said to Jack in an almost smug tone.

"Hey!" Jack said turning to face her. "I did not lose him, I just don't know where he is… right now" He added as he shifted his gaze between Sam and Janet.

"Whatever you say, sir" Janet replied as she glanced across to Sam, who was grinning widely.

"So we gonna go find Teal'c or stand round 'ere all night?" Cassie spoke up after pulling away from Daniel.

Jack then turned away from Sam and Janet and looked down at Cassie, "Sounds like a good idea Kiddo, what say, you, Sam and your mum head of in that direction" He said as he gestured to further up the street. "Whist Daniel and I check out the other side of the street, maybe he wandered off" Jack continued.

"Okay Jack" Cassie said as she began to head off up the street, stopping before passing the building waiting for Sam and Janet to catch up.

"Ah, sir, I don't think it's in Teal'c's nature to just 'wander off'" Sam commented.

Jack just looked across at her. "Well who knows Carter, but he ain't in there and he ain't in that direction" He said as he gestured into the theatre than down the street where's he'd walked up from before.

"Right… Sorry, sir" Sam said and then walked off to join Cassie.

"Good" Jack said and watched her walk off before turning back to Janet. "Ring me if ya find him" He said.

"Yes, sir" Janet replied and followed Sam, as the three of them then made their way up the end of the street.

Jack watched them walk off, shaking his head slightly he turned back to Daniel. "Women" He said quietly.

Daniel just rolled his eyes and the two of them crossed the road and heading for the path across the street.

Back in the arcade, Teal'c was still sitting on the couch, Tylah still fast asleep cuddling up to him. Greg and Kate had since sat down on the couch as well, cuddling with each other slightly.

After a few minutes Tylah began to stir slightly, opening her eyes she looked up to see Teal'c and her body visually stiffened for a moment, before she remembered exactly who he was and then she cuddled into him again. "Teek" she said sleepily to him a smile crossing her face. Teal'c looked down at the young girl and smiled at her, which only cause her to grin more.

Giggling slightly to her self she then turned around to see her dad sitting on the couch next to her, snapping almost immediately awake, she shifted over to him. "Daddy!" She said loudly as she reached him and hugged him very tightly.

"Tylah" Greg said as he picked her up slightly and hugged her back, sitting her in his lap. "Did you have a nice nap sweetie?" He asked her and she nodded her head quickly. "That's good" He said hugging her again.

"Teel'k is very comfy piddow" She said to him as she grinned and then looked over at Teal'c again, still smiling. "Tank you" She said still grinning her little toothless grin.

"You are very welcome Tylah" He said still smiling his smile.

Tylah grinned again and then turned back and then around to face her mum. "Mummy, Mummy, When are we going to get dinner, I'm hungry" She said as she moved her hand and rubbed her tummy slightly.

Kate turned to face Tylah and she smiled. "Soon Honey, we're just waiting on Brad to finish what his doing, okay?" She said to the youngster.

"Otay" She responded and cuddled back into her dad.

* * *

TBC... 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six **

Sam, Janet and Cassie, heading up the street where Jack had told them too, they had been walking for several minutes and had not seen any sign at all of Teal'c. They walked past several shops, they had passed the arcade several minutes earlier but had dismissed it as a place Teal'c would go. During their trek they had looked into the many shops they had passed though. They were glad that the street was brightly lit as it was almost pitch black now, other than the natural light coming from the half moon.

"Hey Sam, what's gonna happen if we can't find T?" Cassie asked picking up Jacks nickname for Teal'c.

"Ah, well… We'll have to inform the SGC and then they'll probably send out some search teams to find him" Sam answered Cassie's question. "But I'm sure it won't came to that" She added with a smile.

"Hope not" Cassie said. "Silly Jack" She then said a small grin crossing her face, as she shook her head and rolled her eyes. "He'd lose his head if it wasn't screwed on so tight" She added as her grin grew.

Sam and Janet just looked across at each other and then laughed together. Agreeing with Cassie but not actually saying anything. Cassie laughed with them. "So something Jack would do though" She said as she shook her head once again and then continued walking.

"So Sam, any ideas as to what might have happened? Where Teal'c may have gone?" Janet asked Sam quietly so Cassie didn't hear, not that there was any need.

Sam turned to her as they continued walking and shook her head slightly. "Not a clue Janet" She replied. "I've got no idea, it's unlike Teal'c to just disappear" She continued.

Janet moved and placed a gentle hand on Sam's shoulder. "Yeah I gotta agree there! But hey, we'll find him, how hard can it be?" She said smiling.

Sam looked across at her and smiled. "Guess so" Sam said turning back as they continued to walk.

On the other side of the street Jack and Daniel where making their way to the top, looking in the shops as they passed them, still not seeing any sign of them. "So Jack, how exactly did you manage to lo… ah" Daniel paused momentarily trying to find the right word. "Get separated from Teal'c?" He said receiving a glare from Jack in response.

"Well, ah, as I said, he was watching Star Wars, you know what I'm like with Sci-Fi, I was so totally bored I was falling asleep. So I got up and left" He started to explain to Daniel in more detail. "Of course I told him I was going and that I'd be back to meet him afterwards" Jack continued.

"So, where did you go while you were waiting?" Daniel asked him.

"Firstly I went and sat down on the couches in the foyer to wait for him, but that was equally boring" Jack replied. "So… then I went for a walk down the street, but there was nothing there so I turned around and headed back up the street" Jack continued.

"So you just walked around then?" Daniel half asked.

"Well ah, kinda, that was boring too and I found this great little arcade so went in there, no idea how long I was in there but was great fun, then once I was done I went back to meet Teal'c but he wasn't there" Jack quickly answered Daniel's question.

"Jack!" Daniel said shaking his head. "You could've been in there for ages… I know what you're like with games!" He stated.

"Maybe" Jack responded with a slight shrug. "But either way I figured T would have waited for me" He added.

"Well Jack, obviously that was a wrong assumption, or else we wouldn't all be here right now searching" Daniel replied smugly.

"Whatever, lets just find him" Jack said as he walked off from Daniel continuing on in their search, Daniel following closely behind, shaking his head.

Tylah was once again beginning to get wearing as she snuggled into her father and started to fall back to sleep, waking herself up every few minutes to see if Brad had returned yet. Greg shook his head slightly and looked over at his wife, she was giggling slightly as was Greg. "Well hey, sitting here isn't going to get anything done" He said after a few minutes. "I'm gonna go find that son of ours and drag him away from whatever it is he is doing, alright?" He added as he gently shifted Tylah of his lap and passed her across to Kate.

"Okay honey, good idea, I mean I'm getting hungry here too" She said with a smile. Greg then got up and walked over to where Brad had disappeared to earlier.

Kate turned around to face Teal'c, who was now staring off in the distance somewhere, she wondered to herself what he could have been thinking about, she then smiled as he turned around to face her. "Is there something the matter?" He asked.

Kate just smiled back in response again. "No, no, everything is fine" She replied. "So Teal'c, do you live around the area?" She asked him.

"Indeed I do" Teal'c said in response.

"Ah, cool, surprised I haven't seen you around before then" She said. "We are quite a social family, we know most of the people in the area" She added. "So have you moved here recently?" She asked.

"Indeed I have" Teal'c responded.

"Ah, I see… then that is probably the reason I haven't seen you before" She said with a smile. "So, are you enjoying living here so far?" She asked.

"Indeed I am" Teal'c replied.

"That's good" Kate responded, raising an eyebrow slightly at how little Teal'c spoke.

"Greg informed be earlier that you are from a place called Australia" Teal'c said to her. "From what Greg has informed me, it seems like a nice place" He added, attempting to make conversation.

Kate smiled at him. "Yeah I am and it is, I love it over there" She said as she then paused remembering back to the last time she'd been home.

"Why did you leave?" Teal'c asked her.

Kate was pulled out of her musing suddenly as she turned back to Teal'c. "Well I was over here on a holiday and met Greg, we fell in love and so I decided to stay, now we have a family, two wonderful kids" She replied to his question, smiling at him as she then ruffled her daughters hair slightly. "I wouldn't change any of it for the world" She added her smile growing.

Teal'c smiled in return. "You seemed to have a very enjoyable life" He said to her.

"Yeah I do, we do!" She replied to him. "How about you Teal'c? Where are you from originally?" She asked him.

"I am from Chu'lak" Teal'c said and then turned around to face ahead of himself again, knowing that he had said too much.

"Chu'lak?" Kate inquired. "Never heard of it" She added.

Teal'c turned back around to face her, trying to think of a good enough response, now that he had mentioned his home-world. "Chu'lak, his not a very well known place, it is only a small village within Mozambique" He answered after a long pause.

"Ah, that would explain it" Kate replied with a grin. "So you're from Mozambique, what's it like over there?" She asked him.

Teal'c once again turned away from her and stared straight ahead, he did not know how to explain what Mozambique was like, he had never actually been there before, although he guessed that it would not have been much different to that of Chu'lak, or at least he hoped, so he gave her the brief description as possible. "It is a beautiful land, and I was sad to have to leave, but I wished to travel the world too much" He said to her with a smile.

"Sounds lovely" She said her smile remaining. "And I know exactly what you mean about travelling the world… That is why I am here, and not back home" She said her smile never wavering. "Greg doesn't like to travel that much, but he has come across to Australia a few times, but this here is his home and he is too used to it" She continued. "I'm sure these guys will grow up to travel just like their mum" She said as she looked down at Tylah again.

"It is the only way to see the world" Teal'c said to her, thinking to himself that even he had not seen very much of the earth yet, he had seen other planets more than the one he was now calling home, though in his heart Chu'lak would always be his home, where he belonged, even if his people there did not care for him or his cause.

"Yeah it is, and it's a big world" Kate replied.

"Indeed" Teal'c responded as they each fell back into silence.

* * *

TBC... 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven **

Sam, Janet and Cassie had walked the entire length of the street and there was still no sign of Teal'c. "This is silly, where the hell would Teal'c have gotten too" Cassie said as they reached the end of the path.

Janet glared over at her. "Cassandra! Watch your language" She said in her best mother tone as she then looked over at Sam who was smiling. "That's not helping Sam" She said quietly to her.

"Sorry Janet" Sam said laughing slightly. "She just reminds me of the Colonel sometimes" She added.

Janet shook her head. "I know!" She said, joining Sam's laughter.

"Sorry Mum" Cassie responded as she turned around to face them. "Hey, what you laughing at?" She said as she noticed them laughing.

"Nothing Cass, nothing" Sam responded, still giggling slightly.

"Yeah sure!" Cassie said. "But anyways… Teal'c's not here… what now?" She then asked, getting straight back to the point.

Sam and Janet stopped laughing and then looked to each other, each thinking of what they should do next. "I say we head back down the street, this time maybe we should actually look inside each of the shops, just in case Teal'c gone into one of them" Sam suggested. "Even though I doubt he would" She mumbled to herself.

"Good idea Sam" Janet responded. "Lets say we do that!" She added and then turned around as they headed back down the street, heading into the very first shop.

Daniel and Jack had also reached the end of the path on their side of the road, not having seen any sign of Teal'c either. "Look Daniel, this is ridiculous" Jack said. "Where the hell would Teal'c have gone?" He added. "Carter's right, it's not like him to just take off, disappear" He continued.

"I know Jack, I'm as surprised as you" Daniel replied. "But all we can do is keep looking, he'll show up eventually" He added. "I mean, it is Teal'c we're talking about" He continued. "He's explored hundreds of planets in his time, this is only Earth, can't be that difficult!" He added with a small grin.

"Yeah, well let's hope we find him!" Jack responded. "It'd be a lot better on us all if we do" He added as he then turned around and started heading back down the path.

"Hey Jack, walking up and down thew street isn't gonna help us find him, why don't we actually check in shops, ask if they've seen him?" Daniel suggested as he to turned around and followed Jack.

"Good idea, let's do that" Jack said as they headed into one of the shops.

Teal'c and Kate had continued to sit in silence as they waited for Greg to return with Brad, Tylah had since fallen back asleep in her mum's lap.

"Teal'c, could you do me a favour?" Kate asked as she turned back to Teal'c.

"What is it that I can assist with?" He replied with another question.

"I was just wondering if you'd mind watching Tylah while I take a little trip to the ladies?" She asked.

"Indeed I can" Teal'c said.

"Thanks" Kate said as she gently picked Tylah up and shifted her over to next to Teal'c, she immediately cuddling up to him. Kate just laughed. "She surely does like you Teal'c" She said with a giggle. "I'll be back in a tick" She said as she quickly hurried off in the direction of the toilets.

Teal'c watched her walk off before turning back and looking down at Tylah, she was cuddling him tightly, her little hands gripping the jacket that he wore. He was not used to children showing so much affection, he had known Cassie, but she had been older when they had found her. The children on Chu'lak had never been able to show such affection, it was not their way, they were taught to be strong and to serve their gods well, even if they were false. Teal'c had seen many Earth children in his time living here, and it reminded him of when Rya'c had been young, he often wished that Rya'c could've have a childhood such as that of Earth children, an enjoyable one, but then he just thought of his son now, he was becoming a strong warrior and Teal'c was extremely proud of him.

Sam, Janet and Cassie were almost back at the theatre and they had still seen no sight of Teal'c anywhere, they had walked into the several shops along the street and not seen him, they'd asked several of the store employees whether they had seen a tall dark man wearing a beanie, no one had seen him.

The last place they had to check before reaching the theatre was the Arcade next door to it. Entering the building they walked off to the left first there was a huge section of video game machines. "Mum, can I have a go at this while we're here… please?" Cassie asked as she gestured to one of the games to her left. "Pretty please?" She added with a pleading grin.

Janet just shook her head slightly and smiled. "Yes Cassie, but only one game okay?" Janet said as she handed Cassie some money, and watched as she sat down in the seat and then inserted the money into the machine and started playing the game.

The game she'd chosen was a flight simulating game, Janet noticed rolled her eyes and looked over at Sam. "She's been spending too much time with the Colonel, Janet" Sam said as she laughed. Janet joined in her laughter as they moved back away from the game to wait for Cassie.

When the game finished the score board came up and Cassie had done really quite well she was in second position under a name called 'Flyboy'. "Hey Mum, look at that" Cassie said gesturing to the screen where the scores where displayed. Sam and Janet both burst out laughing as they read the board. Cassie stared back at them slightly confused as to why they where laughing. Turning back to the screen she read over it probably and then joined in their laughter. "Jack has been in here" She said through her laughter. "That's the name he used last time I was at the arcade with him" She said, still laughing.

"We know Cassie" Sam said still laughing. "It's just funny" She added and Janet just looked across at her and burst into laughter again.

Cassie just looked at them both and sighed slightly, smiling widely to herself, she loved it when she got to spend time with her Mum and Sam, they always had so much fun together and it was good to see them having fun, they were always so serious when they were working. Quickly entering her name as 'Flygirl' under Jacks entry she grinned and saved it. "So we gonna continue trying find Teal'c or what?" She said as she got up from the seat and moved over to them.

"Yes yes, we are" Janet said smiling over at Sam, who was still laughing slightly.

The three of them then continued to search the rest of rhe building, which was a rather large building, almost pitch black except for all the brightly coloured lights lit up everywhere.

Daniel and Jack had finished with their side of the road already, having found no sign of Teal'c anywhere, they were now heading back across the road to the theatre. "I'm gonna call Sam, see where they are, maybe they've found him" Daniel said to Jack.

"I told them to call us if they did" Jack said in response.

"I know you did, but you know them, maybe they're talking!" Daniel responded and Jack just nodded his head and watched as Daniel pulled hi phone out. Dialling the number Daniel then waited for the phone to be answered.

"Hey Daniel!" Sam said as she answered her phone. "Where are you? Have you found Teal'c?" She asked.

"Hey Sam, ah, we haven't found Teal'c yet and we're finished our side of the road, where heading back across to the theatre" He said, informing her of what was going on their end. "Where are you guys?" He then asked.

"Where just in the Arcade next to the Theatre" Sam replied. "Thought we'd just check in case Teal'c came in here, but no sign so far" She added.

"Ah right…" Daniel said into the receiver then turned to Jack, placing his hand over it slightly. "What ya say we head over to the Arcade and meet them there?" He asked.

Jack just shrugged in response. "Sure, why not?" He answered. "But we'll check the theatre first, see if he's returned" He then added.

"Right… Good idea" Daniel said as he removed his hand. "Sam, we'll come meet you there, where gonna just check the theatre again before though" He spoke back into his cell phone.

"Sure" Sam replied. "See ya soon then" He added as she then hung up the phone, Daniel doing the same. "So, checking the theatre then to the Arcade" Daniel said as he gestured for Jack to take lead.

Teal'c had been so lost in his musing that he had not seen Sam, Janet and Cassie as they had entered the building, they too had not seen him, although the spot he was sitting was slightly hidden from the entrance way. Pulling himself out of his thoughts Teal'c looked down at the small girl who was still hugging him tightly. Smiling to himself he gently put his hand on the girl's small shoulder and pulled her closer tightly.

Sam had just walked around the corner from behind some of the game machines when she noticed Teal'c sitting on the couch with the young girl, it was a very sweet sight and she smiled as she stood watching for a few minutes. Reaching her hand out she gently tapped Janet on the shoulder, gesturing to where Teal'c sat on the couch, she watched Janet as she noticed it and as the smile spread on her face. "Look's like Teal'c's made some new Friends" Sam said the grin on her face growing.

"Indeed it does" Janet responded grinning. "He looks so cute with that little girl" She added her grin growing.

"Yeah" Sam responded still grinning. "Not a usual Teal'c sight is it?" She added.

"No" Janet replied, staring across at Teal'c once more before turning around wondering where Cassie had gotten to as she had gone quiet. Smiling and shaking her head as she saw Cassie sitting in another of the game machines. "Kids!" She said.

Sam then turned around and saw what Janet meant, laughing she just grinned across at Janet. "Ah, let her have some fun… We've found Teal'c now" She said then turned back around, just as she did so she caught sight of Daniel and Jack as they entered. "Here's the Calvary" She said as she smiled across at them and waved her hand slightly attempting to get their attention.

Daniel being the first to spot Sam, waved back slightly and smiled across at her, she then nodded her head in the direction that Teal'c was, at which point both Daniel and Jack looked across in that direction, laughing at the sight they saw, Sam then gestured for them to come round the back of the machines and join them.

* * *

TBC... 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight **

Waiting for Jack and Daniel to get there Sam and Janet continued to watch Teal'c, he was looking around the room again, but his sight had stayed stationary as he watched a man and young boy walk over to join him, Jack recognised the man as the same one he had passed earlier on his way back down to the theatre and now that he could see Teal'c clearer he also recognised the young girl as his daughter. At almost the same time the woman appeared from around the corner at the back of the room and also started making her way over to where Teal'c sat. Jack, Daniel, Sam and Janet, all stayed watching from where they stood, watching as Teal'c interacted with them.

"Teal'c? You still here?" Greg said as he reached the couch.

"Indeed I am" Teal'c responded. "Kat asked that I assist her in minding Tylah whilst she went to the bathroom" Teal'c informed Greg.

Greg just smiled back in response as he caught sight of his wife as she made her way over to them. "Thank-you Teal'c" She said as she reached them. She then leant down and gently picked Tylah up, the young girl was once again fast asleep, her grip on Teal'c loosening slightly made it a little easier for Kate to pick her up. "She seems to have attached to you Teal'c" She said as she did so.

"Indeed" Teal'c responded as he then stood up with them. "I shall now let you go and have your dinner" He said and went to make his way.

"No need to go Teal'c" Greg said to him. "You are welcome to join us if you would like" He added with a smile.

Teal'c thought about it a moment then bowed his head slightly. "It would be an honour, but I am sure that my friend is probably waiting for me by now" He said as he did so.

"You can always invite them along as well if you'd like" Kate said.

Teal'c then paused for a moment as he thought about the offer. Then suddenly Jack stepped out from behind the machines and made his way over to them. "Sure Teal'c, go ahead" He said with a wink.

"O'Neill!" Teal'c said slightly stunned at Jack's sudden appearance.

"Hey Teal'c, been looking everywhere for you!" Jack said grinning at him. "But I see you made some new friends" He added as he gestured to Greg, Kate and their two young children.

Suddenly, Sam, Daniel and Janet also emerged from behind the machines and walked over to join the others, each showing wide grins on their faces. "Hey Teal'c" They each said as they reached the couch area.

Teal'c stood there for a moment before he said anything. "Major Carter, Daniel Jackson, Doctor Fraiser… What are you all doing here?" He asked them.

"Well…" Daniel started. "Jack mentioned that he didn't know where you'd got to so we all came down to find ya" Daniel informed him smiling.

"MUM!" Came a yell from behind them as Cassie came running over. "You guys all took of on me" She said as she reached them. "Teal'c!!!" She then said as she spotted Teal'c, running over and hugging him tightly.

"Cassandra" Teal'c said as he hugged her back.

"We've been looking for you everywhere T" Cassie said as she continued to hug him.

"Sorry to concern each of you, it was not my intention" Teal'c explained to them all.

"Just don't do it again" Jack said as he winked across at Teal'c.

Teal'c just nodded in response, as he then turned to Greg and his family, noting the confused expressions on each of their faces. "Greg, Kate" He said as he bowed slightly. "These are my friends" He said gesturing across at Jack and the others.

"Jack O'Neill" Jack said as she extended his hand across to Greg and Kate.

"Nice to meet you, Jack" Greg said as he reached out and shook Jack's hand. "I'm Greg and this is my wife Kate" He said as he gestured to his wife and she too reached out her hand and shook Jacks. "And these are our kids, Brad and Tylah" He said and Brad reached out his hand to shake Jack's as well. Tylah was still fast asleep in her mothers arms.

"Ah. Daniel Jackson" Daniel said as he too reached out his hand, shaking each of theirs. "Nice to meet you" He added as he did so.

"Yeah you too" Greg said in response, smiling as he did so. Greg then extended his hand to Sam. "And you are?" He asked, still smiling.

"Samantha Carter or just Sam!" She said as she returned the smile and then reached out her own hand to shake Greg's.

"Janet Fraiser" Janet said as he then moved across to her, shaking his hand she smiled then gestured to Cassie who was still hugging Teal'c tightly. "And this is my daughter Cassie" She said.

"Hi" Cassie said as she pulled away from Teal'c and looked to the others.

"Hi Cassie" Brad said slightly excited. "Nice to meet you" He said to her as he reached out his hand to shake hers.

Cassie briefly looked up at Janet, before extending her hand to his and shaking it, after receiving a small nod from Janet. "Nice to meet you too… Brad" She said with a grin.

Once the introductions where over, Tylah had began to stir slightly in her mums arms. "Mummy" the young girl said as she slowly began to open her eyes.

"Hey Sweetie" Kate said to her, smiling. The young girl then moved her position slightly so she could look around at what was going on.

"Mummy" She said again as she turned back and hid her head slightly against her mums shoulder. "Whose dees people?" she asked nervously.

"They're friends of Teal'c's, Tylah!" Kate said to her and turned her back to face them. "See they're alright" She said smiling to her daughter who nervously smiled back. Kate laughed slightly. "This here is Jack and Daniel and Sam and Janet" She said as she gestured to each of them.

Tylah grinned at them, still slightly nervous. "Hello" She said to them.

"Hey there Tylah" Jack said to her with a grin on his face.

"Hello… Jack" She replied the grin on her face growing as her nervousness dissipated. She then looked around again at all the new faces, then seeing Teal'c's again she grinned and bounced in her mums arms slightly. "Teel'k!" She said loudly as she reached out her arms to him.

Teal'c looked to the young girl, then quickly to the others, not sure as to what exactly he should do. "Tylah" He said as he turned to her and bowed his head slightly, she frowned slightly and kept her arms reached out for him.

"Think she wants a hug, Teal'c" Jack said to him with a smile.

Teal'c just looked across at Jack and raised an eyebrow, he then turned back to the young girl whose arms where still outstretched in his direction. Pausing a moment he then reached out his own arms and gently picked her up, moving her closer towards him, she then hugged him tightly.

Jack and the other three just looked at each other and grinned, Sam and Janet sharing a small laugh. Silence then filled the air between the group. "Ah…" Greg started as he was about to say something, then stopped to re-think about it. "I, I mean we, were just going to go and get ourselves some dinner" He said to them. "You are all welcome to join us if you like?" He offered.

Jack and the others all briefly looked to each other. "Well we ain't got any other plans" Jack said with a smile, then remembered something and turned to Sam and Janet. "Oh wait, you guys had plans didn't you?" He asked them both.

Both women shared a brief glance with each other and then looked down at Cassie who just looked back up at them half pleadingly. "No no, it's fine, we can do it another time" Janet said. "Besides, it's not often we get to all go out together" She added.

"True" Jack said and then turned back to Greg. "In that case… Sure, we'd love to join you" He said.

"Great" Greg said, the smile on his face not at all fading. "Well we haven't got any big plans… Just eating in at the local restaurant" He informed them.

"Anything's fine with us" Jack said, still grinning.

"Good" Greg replied, as he and the rest of the group started to make their way out of the Arcade, Cassie and Brad in the front. "So… O'Malley's it is…" Greg said as the exited the building and turned the corner.

**The End… maybe**


End file.
